1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch mechanism for walk ramps for truck bodies and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various latch mechanisms have heretofore been proposed in which a centrally disposed handle at the rear end of the walk ramp is provided but this requires a rear cross member on which the handle is mounted and which carries releasable locking members engageable with the body and which are actuated by the handle. This construction adds unnecessarily to the cost and to the weight. The U.S. patent to Abromovage et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,393 shows one such mechanism.
Nydam et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,673, in FIGS. 16 and 17 shows a latch mechanism disposed on one side which includes a spring pressed plunger to engage the walk ramp to retain it in the stored position.
It has also been proposed to provide handles at each side of the rear end of a walk ramp which are carried on horizontal pivots which must be depressed for release against the force of springs which are intended to be anti-bounce.
Mountz, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,187, shows fixed handles at the rear end of the ramp to facilitate moving the ramp body and a centrally located releasable catch 53 normally resiliently urged into engagement with the outer end of the ramp floor to releasably retain the ramp in stored position.
The latch constructions now available are relatively complex, and add to the cost and to the weight of the vehicle with attendant higher fuel consumption.